DeidaraxSasori total bliss
by DeidaraxNeko
Summary: very bored. I'm sick today so I thought I would write a little something something. this is a lot longer than my other one. Hope ya enjoy. please write a review! thanks!


Sasori and Deidara sat down on their beds, they were tired from their mission earlier that day. Sasori lay there thinking about what Deidara had said. _"Now that you hurt my Danna, you will pay!" _The way he said it made Sasori wonder if Deidara liked him. His voice when he said it was both mad and vengeful.

"Danna, hmm." No reply. "Danna, un!" Deidara said as he shook Sasori. "Oh, huh, what?" Sasori asked very confused. "Are you okay Danna, un?" "Yes, baka. What do you want?" " . . . I wanted to know if you were hungry, hmm." "Yeah I am, what of it?" "I can make us something to eat, un." "I can make myself something to eat. I don't need a brat like you to help me!" "Oh, okay Danna, un."

Sasori walked out of the room they shared to make him something to eat. "I was so stupid to think Danna would feel the same way about me as I do him . . ." Deidara mumbled to himself, just then Sasori came back into the room with two bowls of curry. "Here baka." Sasori said a mellow tone of voice as he handed Deidara a bowl. "Huh, oh thanks Danna, hmm." "Welcome." Sasori replied with a small smile. "Sasori-Danna just smiled at me!!!" Deidara exclaimed to himself. "Shit, did I just smile? Shit, I hope Dei didn't notice." Sasori thought. "Hey Danna, did you just smile, un?" "Yes, can't I smile, baka?" "Yes, but I never have seen you before." "Whatever brat." An awkward silence fell in the room. Deidara had no clue what to say, and Sasori was thinking. What Sasori was thinking was probable along the lines of: "Ugh! Why am I so mean to him?" But whatever he was thinking shortly after he mumbled out loud: "I'm a dumbass." Deidara did know what to say to that, "No your not Danna, hmm. Why would you think that, un?" Deidara questioned. "None if your concern." "Danna, why don't you ever tell me anything?" Sasori noted that Deidara had dropped the 'un' and 'hmm' out of his sentence, he only did that when he was really mad of really sad. Judging by his tone of voice, Deidara was very upset. It tore Sasori apart to do this to the person he loved but having lost the ones he loved, he did not want to love anyone ever again. But the blond, something about him made Sasori want to love again. "Deidara," Sasori said as he stood up and walked over to the door and closed it. "Don't get yourself into this mess." "What mess Danna?" "I don't want you to know, okay?" "Why Danna? Why do you do this to me?" "Because I do care about you, even if I don't act like I do." "Sure, Danna, whatever you say . . ." Deidara's voice faded as he spoke. He got up and walked over to the door where Sasori was still standing. "Move Danna." Sasori stepped over so Deidara could leave the room.

The only place Deidara could think of getting some peace was the bathroom so he took a shower. He undressed, right when he was about to take off his boxers the door flew open and Tobi ran in.

"Aaaaaah!!! Tobi get the fuck out of here!" "But senpai, Tobi wants to take a shower with you." Deidara's only reply was reaching down into the pocket of his Akatsuki cloak and pulling out a clay bird. "Is the birdie going to take a shower with us?" Tobi shrieked with joy. Deidara threw the bird at Tobi and yelled "Katsu!" The clay bird blow Tobi far away from the bathroom.

Sasori had some time to think when Deidara was out of the room. _Why am I so mean to him. I do it with out even thinking. I wasn't always this way. I just don't get why I do that. I don't want to get him in this mess of me wanting to love him but I can't, something will happen. I should try to be a lot nicer to him._

While he was washing his hair he was thinking how wonderful it would be if Sasori like him. He wondered how Sasori would react if he told him he loved him. But none of this mattered for Sasori would never love him and he would never tell Sasori how he felt. He finished up with his shower and got into his pajamas, which was a black shirt and dark blue sweat pants. As he was walking back to his and Sasori's shared room, he heard Pein's booming voice say: "We have a meeting in 10 minutes." "Oh great another one, hmm." Deidara moaned entering the room. "Come on, we have to go" "Okay Danna." Deidara said glumly.

They walked down the hall, took a left, then a right, went down 2 flights of stairs and came to a hung Oke door. They entered and sat down in two of the tree chairs.

"I looked at our water bill," Pein's deep voice said "and it's way to much. Kakuzu is going to have a heart attack when he sees it! So from now on everybody will take showers together." "What!? You have to be fucking kidding!" Hidan yelled in disbelief. "I will read off the list of who will go with who," Pein continued ignoring Hidan "Kisame and Itachi, Kakuzu and Hidan, Zetsu and Tobi, and lastly Sasori and Deidara. That is all for right now, you may go."

Deidara was overjoyed to hear that, but his happiness was short lived for when they got back to their room Sasori informed him that if was caught look at him, he would become one of his puppets. The only thing Deidara could do was nod his head in agreement.

A few weeks later they were on another mission. This one was a lot longer and they had to get a hotel room. When the innkeeper say Deidara and his girlish hair she figured him and Sasori were a couple and gave them a room with only one bed.

"Are you serious! One bed!" "That's the third innkeeper to think I'm a girl!" "Ugh, I hate these innkeepers." "Me too, Danna, hmm."

Later that night they decided they would share the bed. That night was a very hot, 115F (46.11C). So both of them slept in their boxers.

"Deidara?" "What Danna, hmm? It's 2:00am, un." "I love you." "What? Did I just hear you right Danna, hmm?" Deidara asked eyes wide. "Yes, I have loved you all along. I have acted the way I had because I was scared to love again after my parents died." "Danna . . ." Deidara cooed as he gave his Danna a bear hug. Sasori hugged back and started to kiss Deidara's neck. "Mmmm, Danna!" "Hehe" Deidara slide his hands down to Sasori's waist and slipped on hand in his boxers. "Hehe, eager are we Dei?" "Does this answer your question, un?" Deidara asked as he let the hand on his mouth have at Sasori's member. Deidara started to stick his member into Sasori. "What do you think your doing? Your uke not me!" Sasori teased as he flipped Deidara over so that he was on top. "Dan-" was all he could say before Sasori was in him. Soon Sasori found Deidara's sweet stop and kept hitting hit. "Harder! Harder! Danna!!!" finally Sasori came in Deidara. He pulled himself out and laid on top of Deidara as he caught his breath. "I . . .love . . .you . . . Danna . . .un." Deidara said in-between breaths. "I love you, too Deidara." Sasori said in total bliss.


End file.
